A Gate Guardian's tale
by The rEsistance Cero Doble
Summary: Izumo Kamizuki spends his days Guarding The gates of Konoha with his best friend Kotetsu. He claims this is a noble job, but one drunken night out with friends proves that deep down he wants more out of life. But what he doesn't know is the Universe was listening to him from a nearby bar stool. His next mission in the land of waves will change his life forever...IzumoxTsunami
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

This is my first ever Request story from Darkmystery1….Hopefully as the story unfolds you will like the plot and I hope everyone else will like the story as well

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk with mountains of paper work, as she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose she reached under her desk

"Only one way I'm getting through this" she said with a smirk as she pulled out her bottle of sake she kept hidden from Shizune's watchful eye. She then held up a paper ready to sort but when she got one look at the paper her eye's widened a little bit "Land of waves huh? Who would've thought this place would turn up again" She read the contents and then gave the paper a suspicious look "From what I've read from the reports…Kakashi's team ended up in an S-class mission which was supposed to be a c-class mission" The blonde haired woman downed the contents of her bottle "I'll be careful who I send on this mission just in case….but it can't be just anyone"

* * *

It was a dark and cool night in the village of Konoha, most of the people were asleep and the ones who weren't were going about their business. In one particular place there was a lot of laughter and talking escaping, it was a small bar/pub where Izumo and his best friend Kotestsu sat in a bar with Kakashi, Kurenai, and Anko (The loud one)

"Come on Izumo, have some fun. Drink a little!" Kotetsu said with a smile as he held a sake bottle to his friend's face

"I'd rather not." He declined politely as he put his hand up "We have a shift to handle later at the gate"

"You need to lighten up" Anko said pointing to Izumo as she took a swig from the bottle "A little drink has never killed anyone" She then said with a smile as everyone nodded in agreement

"Except for those drunken missing nin I killed the other day" Kakashi chimed in from behind his book with a smile making the group give him a look while Izumo just let out a sigh

"Alright give me the bottle" He said in defeat as he took the bottle and wiped the mouth of it from where anko's lips were

"Afraid of an indirect kiss?" She said seductively as she made a kissy face at him and then laughed as Kakashi, Kurenai, and Kotetsu sweat dropped at her actions as Izumo stayed perfectly calm

"She's definitely drunk" Kurenai said as she placed a hand to her forehead

"So what?" Anko answered with a slur "We should all be drunk"

"I'm immune to becoming intoxicated" Izumo said as Anko's ears perked up in attentiveness at this

"Oh, really now?" She said with a mischievous smile

"Yeah" Izumo answered back simply as he sipped his drink

"You've never been pushed to that point that's why" Anko said as she pointed at Izumo who had a tick on his forehead

"Izumo, She's only trying to get you into a drinking contest" Kurenai warned "She used to do it all the time with Asuma" Kurenai said as she bit her lip as she remembered Asuma who had passed on earlier in the year in a mission against Akatsuki

"Maybe a moment of silence would be best" Kakashi said sympathetically as he rubbed Kurenai's back gently trying his best to comfort her

After the moment of Silence Anko spoke up

"I told you he's totally the loving type like you want-" Anko was cut short by Kurenai Putting her handover Anko's mouth to which Anko proceeded to lick Kurenai's Palm as you saw her face go pale in disgust

"S-she's definitely drunk " Kurenai said trying to convince Kakashi to forget what he heard even though her nervous smile and slight blush was giving her away

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow at the two and shrugged his shoulders "Sure" he said going back to his book even though nobody else noticed the slight blush on his cheeks because of his ninja mask

After Anko received the correct response from Kurenai she wanted she spoke up again "So you ready to do this, baby chunin?" She asked

"Let's do it!" Izumo challenged feeling a bit on the testy side since she brought ranks into this

"You sure about this? Your name isn't "Iron Belly Kamizuki" ya' know" Kotetsu warned a little afraid for his friend's well being

"I've got this" Izumo said back holding up his hand to silence Kotetsu

A few drinks later…

Izumo looked at Anko and she was wasted and he was clearly just as wasted as the snake woman but he wasn't going to give up

"Why….don't you….fall…" Anko paused "…Already?"

"I…." He paused "Told ….you… (hic) I don't get intoxi-….drunk"

Kakashi, Kotestu, and Kurenai sweat dropped and looked at each other in disbelief

"Izumo's an idiot when he's drunk" Kotetsu said as he slapped his hand to his forehead

"At least he isn't Guy. He turns into a grumpy old man when he's drunk" Kakashi said as Kurenai looked at him in disbelief "Yep the opposite of 'springtime of youth'….'Old man winter'" He said almost making Kotetsu fall out of his seat and making Kurenai giggle a little at his joke as both he a Kurenai shared a smile and a look

"Will you two….. (hic) stop flirting! I'm about to… (hic) win!" Anko loudly exclaimed with a smile as she watched Izumo bring the glass to his lips but then down it all and slam the glass on the table and look at her as she sweat dropped nervously.

Anko picked up the glass in front of her and time stood still as she looked at Kurenai Kakashi Kotetsu and finally Izumo who were all giving her expectant looks

"Dammit" She said as she put down the glass without taking one sip "Whatever" She said as Kakashi chuckled

"Izumo, you won!" Kotetsu exclaimed happily as he looked at his friend who looked like dead meat lying down on the table

"Yay" Izumo said with his face planted to the table

"You did good "iron belly"" Kurenai congratulated

"Whatever… I was off tonight" Anko said angrily

* * *

An hour passed and they still sat inside of the bar reminiscing

Izumo sighed deeply making everyone look his way

"What's wrong 'iron belly'?" Kotetsu asked his friend

"Time is running away from us...and I'm still just a lowly chunin guarding a freaking gate"

Kotetsu was stunned for a second he never heard his friend speak like this usually he was proud of his position "B-But didn't you say Konoha and the Villagers was the best mission we could get?"

"You guys suck at it" Anko said taking a sip of her sake

"Shh…" Kurenai shushed

"You should go shut your girlfriend up" Izumo said to Kotetsu

"Izumo, shut up" Kotetsu warned with a blush

"I hear something interesting" Anko said as she brought her lips away from her drink

"Yeah, he likes you a lot! He's just too shy" Izumo said in his drunken stupor

"He's drunk. He's lying" Kotetsu tried to assure everyone

"Drunk men tell no tales" Kakashi chimed in with a chuckle

Kotetsu turned to Kakashi and gave him a blank stare "Really? Just Really?" Kakashi shrugged in reply

Kotetsu shakily turned to Anko who winked in reply making him smile and rub the back of his head sheepishly

Izumo continued to spout his inner thoughts to the group "All the brats have grown into splendid ninja while we sit here in the same position"

The four nodded understanding how he was feeling

"I wanted to be Hokage when I was just a academy student. More like I wanted to be just like the second! So you know what I did?" He asked the group as they all shook their heads in reply "I set out to master water jutsu. I bet you guys don't know my true abilities!"

Everyone sweat dropped

"There's just no excitement going for me….no adventures like Kakashi-san, I have no kid or someone to pass on my legacy to like Asuma…I'm not a hero to this village like third…just a gate…I care about the people and the village…but I want to do more...show my worth" Izumo finished with his head falling onto the table

The group sat in silence as Izumo fell out onto the table leaving the four ninja to look at each other and think of what Izumo said to them

Kotetsu patted Izumo's back in understanding and spoke "Just ignore what he was saying…he didn't mean any of it"

"Drunk men tell no tales" Kakshi said again as he stood from his seat

"It was fun guys, but it's late I have to go relieve Hinata of her duty of watching baby Yuzu"

"I'll walk you home" Kakashi offered as Anko looked at him with a sly grin making him sigh in defeat "I mean, it must be a lonely walk" He said again looking down into his book trying to act like it doesn't matter to him

Kurenai studied Kakashi for a minute not really able to read his vibes and the spoke "Sure I don't see any harm in some company" she finished with a smile

As Kakashi and Kurenai walked out, Anko called out to the two of them, "Behave now, you two!"

"Get sober!" Kurenai yelled back angrily making Anko laugh out loud in satisfaction

"I should really get going too" Anko said to Kotetsu who nodded in understanding

"Thanks for co-" He was cut off by something soft pressing against his cheek making him place a palm in the spot and look towards her in surprise

"Let's do this again sometime" She said and then winked as she walked off "Just you and I, yeah?"

Kotetsu was stunned as he kept looking at the exit of the bar where Anko once was and then pinched himself to see if he was dreaming…he wasn't!

"Izumo! You are the greatest wingman ever!"

Izumo still half passed out put a thumb up in the air

"You are an awesome drunk" He said with a smile as he put his arm over his shoulder and started to carry him out of the bar "Gotta do this more often…" He whispered to himself trying not to let his best friend hear him

* * *

Izumo was lying down on his bed on this beautiful Monday morning but the thing is… he didn't know how he got there and his sleeping position was all wrong half of his body was on the bed while the other half was on the floor

"Damn….a hangover….This week is surely going to be bad" he said to himself as he then felt an intense feeling in his stomach ….yup he was gonna throw up….ugh

At the Hokage's Office Shizune stood with some folders in her hand and a exasperated expression on her face as she was about to break some bad news to Tsunade

"Alright Shizune, who is available for this mission?" Tsunade asked as she inspected the paper she focused on all night that gave off an ominous feeling

"No one is really available at this moment Tsunade-sama…." She trailed off

"Really?! No one? Isn't this a ninja village?" She questioned angrily

"Well everyone took very important missions this week…" Shizune explained

"Tch"

There was a sudden knock at the door

"Come in" Tsunade answered

"Excuse the interruption, Hokage-sama" Izumo bowed and slightly regretted his action since he still had a splitting headache "We have those documents you requested" He said as Kotetsu showed up with a stack of books with papers sticking out

Tsunade had her hand to her chin in thought and after a long pause she stood up and pointed at the two startling the young men…mostly Kotetsu…after all the girly shriek and the papers flying everywhere was proof enough

"S-sorry Hokage-sama" He apologized with a sweatdrop as he saw a tick mark appear on her forehead

"You Two! Are going on a mission!"

"Say what?" Izumo asked still recovering from the hangover wondering if he was still drunk possibly

"Izumo?!" Kotetsu looked at him shocked at his rudeness

"You two are going on a mission to the land of waves!" Tsunade said ignoring Izumo's rudeness

"You're not leaving me outta this one, Baa-chan!" said an orange blur that fell from the ceiling

"Oh dear Kami…." Tsunade sighed out in frustration as she slapped a palm to her face

"Well…" Shizune started "I don't see why he can't go, Tsunade sama"

"Yeah baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily that Shizune was on his side

"You're just a genin, Naruto" She explained "And you're irresponsible" She said simply

"Ugh" Naruto said as he was in a corner making circles on the floor "I'm stronger than a genin dammit…" Naruto jumped up and pointed towards Izumo and Kotetsu "And I'm stronger than these two!"

"I'll be a Jonin before you're a Chunin" Izumo said calmly not bothered by Naruto's words

"Shut the hell up, genin brat!" Kotetsu said angrily shaking his fist at Naruto

"Aw jeez" Tsunade said in irritation as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance at the three as a knock happened at the door again "Come in"

"Sorry sensei! I had to retrieve this idiot. He skipped out on practice with Kakashi-sensei to see if you have any s-class missions you're not telling him about"

Ignoring everything she just said she grasped one thing "Kakashi is available?!" She asked quickly

"Yeah. How come sensei?" She asked back confused

"You guys are going on a mission" She said

"Are we included still?" Kotetsu asked curiously

"no-" Shizune was gonna answer for Tsunade seeing that Kakashi's squad is enough

"Of course you are still included!" She declared loudly "I have a funny feeling…" She trailed off

Another knock at the door came

"Ugh…what's with all the visitors today?" Tsunade asked irritated

The visitors entered and it revealed to be Team Kurenai

"Hokage-sama, we are here for our assignment" Kurenai said as she bowed along with her students to show their respect

"This is great!" Tsunade said happily much to team 8's confusion "The more the merrier!" Tsunade exclaimed as she pointed at everybody "Team 7, Team 8 and Izumo and Kotetsu! Your mission is in the land of waves!"

Everyone looked at each other but then nodded in Tsunade's direction

"Meet me in front of the village gates when you are all prepared!" She ordered as the ninja all bowed and then disappeared from the office

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure you need that many people for this mission?" Shizune asked seriously

"Yeah…something has been giving me a bad feeling about that mission after I read it…I hope I'm wrong about it though"

"Let's hope…" Shizune said solemnly

* * *

One can only wonder what is bothering Tsunade about that mission…and what that mission is for that matter but that will all be revealed soon so stay tuned

So this is my first chapter of my first ever story request! I'm pumped! Make sure you review and let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Hey just have to say thanks to all of you who reviewed/favorite/read/alert the story, really appreciate it

here's chapter 2

* * *

In front the village gates Izumo and Kotetsu along with Team 7 consisting of Naruto, Sakura and Sai stood with team 8 Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai…you've probably noticed I didn't say a certain name which brings us here….

"Dammit" Izumo cursed

"Where's Kakashi?!" Kotetsu asked obviously he didn't read up much on this guy...

"We just saw this guy like 30 minutes ago!" Kiba complained not understanding why Kakashi was so late

"Yup, that's our sensei" Sakura said as she sat on a bench with her legs crossed waiting patiently

"I didn't know Kakashi-san was this bad" Sai commented as he drew a portrait of Ino in his book

Naruto looked as impatient as ever as he paced back and forth angrily since for as long as he knew his sensei, he was always late…

Hinata saw Naruto's frustration and thought maybe this was her chance to help the young man out so she approached him of course she didn't see the blessing Kami was about to send her way….

"N-Naruto-kun, Are you alrig-" Hinata never finished her sentence as Naruto collided into her making the poor girl fall to the ground on her butt

"Huh?" Naruto snapped out of his anger when he noticed the young Hyuga heiress on the floor "Hinata-chan, you should really be more careful" He said with a smile as he offered his hand to help her up

To Hinata it was like a brilliant light shone behind Naruto's hair illuminating his golden locks and giving him an angelic look in her eyes especially that smile-

"Earth to Hinata!" Kiba called with a snicker as Akamaru joined in

"K-kiba-kun" Hinata stuttered out as her face started to go as red as a tomato

"Shut it, Kiba!" Naruto barked as Kiba just smirked back trying to stifle his laughter "Come on Hinata, I don't bite" He said with his signature foxy grin

Hinata had to calm herself down because she was pretty sure she was about to faint at that moment, but she kept her composure as all eyes were on her and she shakily grabbed Naruto's hand and was helped up by the young man "T-thank you, Naruto-kun"

After Naruto picked Hinata up off the ground he held her hand and stared at both of their hands together for a moment longer than everyone was expecting

"U-uh Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned shyly she wondered why he was still holding her hand …not that she hated this contact ….ok ok she wished it would last forever!

"Hinata…Your hands are really soft" Naruto complimented in awe as he pulled her closer to him so that he could inspect her hand closer

"T-thank you" She said becoming more flustered than before …if that was even possible

Naruto smiled and then moved her hand to his face and rubbed it gently "Wow! This is awesome, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata not expecting the sudden contact turned so red that everyone heard something go 'pop' and 'snap' like a machine and then she stood there with steam coming from her ears …it was official Hinata fainted while standing up but Naruto not realizing still rubbed her hand to his cheek until

BAM

Naruto was then being dragged off by a certain pink haired teammate of his while he was sporting numerous injuries

"Let's go, Casanova" Sakura said with a tick mark at her forehead

"ahh, Young love" Kotetsu commented with a smile "Naruto really knows how to put the moves on. Just like me!"

"Right….Naruto's oblivious…and you're a chicken" Izumo commented simply

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!" Kotetsu asked back shocked at his bestfriend's comment

"You had all the chances in the world to talk to Anko-san yesterday and here you are ….still single"

"H-Hey! I put the moves on her yesterday." He yelled shocked and appalled at his friend's words "Right Kurenai-san?!" He said turning to the genjutsu user as she turned around with a hand covered over her mouth trying to contain her laughter but to no avail as she started to laugh out loud at Kotetsu

"See" Izumo said simply

"S-Shut the hell up!" Kotetsu yelled flustered

* * *

An hour later Kakashi finally showed up at the village gates

"Yo" He called to everyone

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him in the usual manner

"Sorry sorry" He apologized "There was a cart of ichiraku ramen that spilled in the middle of the shopping district and Teuchi-san needed help eating all of it before the five second rule was up" He explained to which everyone except Naruto sweat dropped

"Aww man!" Naruto cried out "That old man should've called me! I would've got all that ramen up in no time!"

"H-he bought that lie?" Kotetsu asked to know one in particular

"Naruto, you idiot!" Kiba commented "You actually believed that?"

"Why am I an idiot? It's ramen!"

Everyone sighed again

"Sure it's ramen but obviously he didn't beat the five second rule!" He exclaimed

Everyone almost fell over

"H-he believed it too?" Kotetsu asked with a sweat drop

Kakashi pulled out his favorite book as he chuckled at how his little white lie changed the topic of his lateness, brought about an argument, and eventually a fight between Naruto and Kiba. He turned to Kurenai's direction and his stare met hers and lingered for a while making it seem as if they were telepathically speaking to each other until they decided to break off the stare and look away with a slight blush

"You two look awfully guilty" Kotetsu said with a smirk as he remembered they both left at the same time last night

"Yeah, what exactly happened after you guys left last night?" Izumo added with one eyebrow raised in suspicion

Kurenai looked at both men who held suspecting stares at her "N-othing happened! S-shut the hell up!" She countered back with an embarrassed blush while Kakashi just placed his face further into his book

Everything eventually died down for a little as the group of ninja waited for the Hokage... Kakashi felling a bit bored decided to walk over to Izumo to make small talk

Well it looks like you get what you wish for huh?" Kakashi said with his nose in his favorite book as he appeared behind Izumo who was terribly confused

Kotetsu hearing the small talk urgently made his way towards the copy ninja "You seem to forget Izumo was hammered last night!" Kotetsu whisper yelled to Kakashi "He probably didn't even want to tell us those things!" Kotetsu said referring to Izumo's Drunken outburst about wanting to do more with his life as a shinobi

Kakashi looked up with a thoughtful expression and then just shrugged in reply not really caring either way

"Always a cool customer huh?" Kotetsu asked with a sweat drop at Kakashi's nonchalant attitude

* * *

Tsunade finally showed up in front the gates where she found the ninja looking extrememly bored

"Eh hem" She coughed

"BAA-CHAN YOU'RE LAT-"

Bam

"Naruto you idiot" Sakura chastised as everyone grimaced at the violence Sakura had bestowed upon Naruto once again

Tsunade only raised an eyebrow but got back to business"Listen up!" Tsunade ordered as each ninja turned their attention to the Hokage

"This mission was received by a boy named Inari" she started as the group of ninja nodded in understanding

"Inari?!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise as everyone wondered how he was even awake after the hit he took from Sakura

"Yes. I am sure you are familiar with him" she said as she cleared her throat "He requested we look into some missing students from the land of wave's ninja academy"

"The land of waves have a ninja academy?" Sakura asked curiously

"Why are you so surprised" Hinata asked Sakura curiously

"Well the thing is Hinata, the last time we were in the land of waves there was a lot of poverty. It's hard to believe they have a ninja academy now" Sakura explained as Hinata nodded in understanding

"I can explain that" Kakashi offered his student "Within the 3-4 years since the bridge was built there they've had a lot of people come in and set up shop in the land of waves. So as a result the once rural town we've come to know has become an urban city like place. Think of it as a much smaller Konoha"

"Thank you, Kakashi" Tsunade thanked since she herself didn't want to have to explain

"So what would you like us to do?" Izumo asked still not seeing what the Hokage would want with two Gate keepers

"Izumo and Kotetsu" you guys are going to pose as instructors at the academy and see if you can find anything out" she explained as both Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other and then back at Tsunade and nodded

"Good, team 8 will pose as civilians but will perform recon work." She said as the four nodded "Team 7 will also pose as civilians but if there is a threat you will be the strike team. Understood?"

"Hai baa-chan!" Naruto commented by himself

"Yes Hokage sama!" The rest of the ninja chorused

"The point of this mission is to be undercover and find out what's going on, got it? So try your best to blend in" Shizune explained adding on to Tsunade's assignments

the group of ninja nodded in understanding

"Move out!" Tsunade ordered as the ninja all dashed through the gates and into the trees

"Let's hope the two she assigns to guard the gates does a better job than these two" Kiba said to Naruto as they both shared a hearty laugh

"You do realize we're right here right?" Izumo commented as he shook his head in disapproval

"Yeah, shut the hell up!" Kotetsu yelled angrily at Kiba and Naruto "Nobody can sit in front of that gate for all those hours bored out their minds like we can!"

"Kotetsu" Izumo sighed in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as Kiba and Naruto started to laugh even harder almost making Naruto fall off the branch he was hopping off of

* * *

After the long trip through the woods the Shinobi finally reached the Great Naruto Bridge

Everyone in the group marveled at the wonderful bridge until Kiba spoke up

"Jeez Naruto what kind of mischief did you have to do that they make a whole bridge into a wanted poster for you"

"You lookin' for a fight?" Naruto growled

"It's actually a bridge honoring Naruto" Kakashi explained trying to stop Kiba and Naruto from fighting he really didn't need a repeat of fighting on a mission in the land of waves like when Sasuke and Naruto used to fight the last time they were there

As they approached the bridge to cross Shino stopped everyone and spoke up '

"We should probably hide our ninja tools and Hitai-ate now" he said as everyone agreed and did as told with sealing scrolls and such

Naruto looked across the bridge and saw a young man who looked mighty familiar standing at the other end "Inari?!" he called

"Nii-chan!" The young man called happily as he ran towards his old friend

The two of them met in the middle of the bridge and gave each other a hi five and a fist bump since Naruto isn't really much of a hugger

"Wow it's been so long since I last saw you Inari you've really grown!" Naruto said with a grin

"Yeah, the same here Nii-chan…I didn't think you'd get this tall!" He said with an equal grin

"Eh?" Naruto said with a tick mark on his forehead

"I was so sure I'd grow taller than you!" He continued with a smile that quickly turned into a pain filled expression as Naruto now had him in a head lock

"Why you little-"

Naruto was cut off by laughter in the background from his friends

"That's enough Naruto" Kakashi said seeing that Inari had enough of the blonde's wrath

Izumo leaned over to Inari who was finally released from Naruto's clutches and spoke "Don't worry we all thought he'd still be a shrimp" Inari laughed wholeheartedly at the joke

"Hey…not cool" Naruto pouted as everyone shared in the laughter at Naruto's expense

The laughter died down Inari looked towards the faces he recognized and smiled

"Kakashi-san, you haven't changed a bit" He said as Kakashi ruffled the boy's hair

"Wow Sakura-chan, you've become such a beautiful lady!" Inari commented with a slight pink on his cheeks as Sakura also blushed a little from being complimented

"Thank you Inari-kun" She said with a sweet smile

"Are you and Nii-chan finally going out?" He asked as Sakura's smile quickly dropped as well as Hinata's

"NO" She denied pretty violently as she punched naruto in the arm

"Ouch Sakura-chan…" Naruto said a little hurt as Akamaru came over and placed a paw on his shoulder and barked

"Woof woof (It's ok, Bro)"

Inari noticing where this was going changed the subject "Where's Sasuke-san?"

Everyone in the group looked down or in another direction not really feeling like explaining that

"Ok…So how about we get back and you can introduce me to your other friend's, Nii-chan" Inari insisted again seeing he hit a very sensitive nerve

"Sounds great" Izumo spoke up for everyone

After a walk through the less urban area of the land of waves which still consisted of trees and a small lake the group of Ninja plus Inari was very close to reaching his home

"Mom! Grandpa! I'm home!" Inari called as he ran forward

Tazuna and Tsunami approached with happy faces from seeing the ninjas they knew behind Inari and even some new faces they were going to be introduced to when the time was right

The ninja finally caught up with the young man and stopped behind him as they all stood in front of Inari's home

"Nice to see you again Kakashi" Tazuna said with a grin

"Yes very nice to see you all again" Tsunami said with a beautiful smile as she moved a strand of hair behind her ear somehow that one gesture seemed to send a shock through Izumo who put a hand over his heart after seeing her smile

"Whoa…" He breathed as a small blush formed over his shocked face

"The rural part of this place is pretty nice right Izumo?" Kotetsu asked looking around the area all the while waiting for Izumo to answer him "Izumo?" He asked as he looked at his friend's face to see an awe struck expression as he looked forward

"W-who is she?" Izumo asked no one in particular as he stared at Tsunami 'Beautiful' he thought to himself

"Izumo?...Izumo! Earth to Izumo!" Kotetsu started trying to snap his friend out of it

* * *

Is this love at first sight for Izumo? Will love prosper? Just what is Inari's mission? What are these ninja in store for? Who knows….well the author knows …but that's beside the point. Look out for the next chapters I'll try and make this a great story

Hope you enjoyed were just getting started


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hey sorry about the sporadic updates...I've been working but i'll try and slack off and write more lol (...No i'll be fired lol) But i will work harder

so enough about me here's your chapter hope you enjoy it

* * *

The group of ninja sat in Inari's living room and started to introduce themselves

"Hello, my name Yuhi Kurenai and this is my team"

"Hello Tsunami-san, Inari-kun, Tazuna-san. My name is Hyuga Hinata" Hinata introduced politely

"Yahoo! The names Inuzuka Kiba, and this is my pal Akamaru"

"Arf"

"My name is Shino Aburame. Nice to meet you" Shino greeted

"Uzumaki Naruto! The next hokag-"

"Not you, baka!" Sakura scolded with as punch that sent Naruto to the ground

"Hello my name is Sai" Sai greeted with a smile that kinda creeped Inari out

Izumo stared at Tsunami still taken aback by her beauty so he forgot to introduce himself …good thing his best buddy Kotetsu was there

"Izumo get a grip" He said as he nudge the chunin in the ribs

"Huh? What? Sorry….." He trailed off

Kotetsu shrugged his shoulders at his friend's strange behavior and proceeded to introduce himself to his employers

"Hagane Kotetsu at your service" He said with a bow

Izumo still didn't speak his mind was somewhere else which was pretty unusual since it was usually Kotetsu that drifted off whenever they had a mission 'How should I introduce myself to her…maybe I should be cool and mysterious…wait Kakashi already has that … goofy? No that Baka Naruto has that role secured for sure. Maybe-"

"Um and what might your name be?" Tsunami asked with a smile since she was the only one left behind waiting for Izumo to introduce himself since everyone got tired of waiting for him and went to the living room

"U-uh me?" He asked pointing to himself

She laughed "I don't see anyone else here since everyone's in the next room"

"You waited …for me?"

"Of course…I really wanted to know your name…I hope that didn't come out weird" She said with a slight blush as they shared a laugh together

"My name is Kamizuki Izumo. Nice to meet you Tsunami-san" he said with a bow

"It's nice to meet you too." She said with a bow also "Now come on you have to tell my dad and Inari your name as well she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living room

* * *

After the introductions were made Tsunami offered to make dinner while Inari, his grandfather, and the Konoha shinobi discussed the mission and how everyone should go about their roles

"So you guys have to blend in?" Inari asked curiously as he cupped his chin in thought

"Yeah. We should start assigning roles" Izumo commented after "Kotetsu and I are already going to set out to become academy instructors"

"And we have to be civilians" Kakashi added

"So what's our roles?" Kiba asked

"Oh! oh! Can I pick?!" Inari asked excited at the idea of being part of the mission

"Sure thing" Kurenai said with a warm smile

"Alright..." He trailed off as he scanned the sitting shinobi and scrunched up his face in thought "nii-chan will be a young man crazy in love with his girlfriend!" He said excitedly as naruto sweat dropped

"Who's gonna be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked curiously "please don't make it kiba...he has dog breath...no offense akamaru"

"Hey! You'd be so lucky!" Kiba commented back making everybody sweat drop at the sheer stupidity

"They're doing this again" kotetsu said as his eye twitched in irritation

"...um no..." Inari trailed off wondering why he called such an idiot his nii-chan "I meant a girl!"

"Well I mean if I have to-"  
Sakura started flipping her hair back with confidence but was cut off

"How about Hinata-chan!" He suggested excitedly "she's really cute right nii-chan" he said with a smirk

Naruto was suddenly put on the spot as all his fellow comrades with the exception of Hinata who had her blushing face buried in her hands had their eyes on him waiting for an answer which made him blush

"Uh..." Naruto paused as he thought about Hinata's soft hands and then his mind started to flash through the memories he held of Hinata which brought him to a realization and smiled "Yeah, she really is" he said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly with his trademark grin flashing towards Hinata who fell backwards onto Akamaru's soft fur "Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked confused guessing she didn't like it

"Not like I wanted to do it anyway" Sakura said pouting looking away feeling embarrassed

"Ha ha" Kiba teased only to be silenced by a fist to the face

"Please violence isn't the answer" Kakashi said in a bored tone with a yawn as he tried to stop his student from killing Kiba

"Why does your voice hold no concern for my life!?" Kiba asked angrily as he held his face

"Anyway…." Inari trailed off scared of the new Sakura's wrath "Kakashi-san and Kurenai-san you guys will be a newlywed couple with a kid on the way!" He said a little too excitedly as Kakashi looked away in embarrassment while Kurenai almost went as red as Hinata

"Ha ha sensei is flustered" Kiba teased

"Kiba!I'll put you in that genjutsu of being in the Konoha animal hospital waiting to be "Fixed"" She threatened

"No…anything but that" he shuddered as everyone had now saw a new side of Kurenai as threatening as Sakura… just with no physical pain

"Scary scary" Kakashi chuckled under his breathe amused "Well honey, we know our role" Kakashi said playfully as Kurenai nodded timidly

"Just like that!" Inari exclaimed amazed at how fast they got into character "You sure you two aren't dating?" Inari asked with a mischievous smile as Kakashi and Kurenai started to cough and sputter. Inari receiving the reaction he was looking for continued "hmm Kiba-san and Shino-san" He addressed them as they awaited their roles "In order to keep close to HInata and Naruto, You two will be the two guys who just moved here trying to steal Hinata away from Naruto but her heart wont falter and th-"

"Just how many shinobi love stories do you think this kid reads, Izumo?" Kotetsu asked with a sweat drop "Izumo?"

* * *

Elsewhwere

"H-hello Tsunami-san…." Izumo greeted shyly as he stepped into the kitchen where Tsunami was currently preparing to cook for everyone

"Oh hell Izumo-san!" She greeted cheerfully with a smile

'She remembered my name!...calm down Izumo, you're a grown Shinobi for kami sake!' Izumo scolded himself "That is correct" He answered back with a smile of his own "Can I help prepare dinner with you?" He asked politely

"Umm…" Tsunami hesitated not knowing what to expect from the ninja

"I may not look it but I'm an expert chef" He said rolling up his sleeves and placing a hand on his bicep

With her doubts cast aside Tsunami offered a wide smile and nodded as she moved to the side leaving Izumo a spot next to her by the counter

Back with the group

* * *

"Naruto you better guard Hinata with your life because Shino and I are supposed to steal her away from you!"

"What Hinata-chan and I have cannot be so easily broken!" Naruto countered back bearing his canines at Kiba as they both clashed with their foreheads as they stared at each other with electricity crackling between their eyes …very intense

"Yes just like that!" Inari exclaimed as if he was a director on the set of a soap opera that just saw some of the best acting in his life

"Hinata, would you like to get coffee with me?" Shino offered monotonously with his hand out to her

Hinata lightly blushed since she was receiving all this attention "U-uh"

"HELL NO, Shino! Hinata's getting ramen with me!" Naruto growled as he latched onto Hinata for dear life making the girl go red

"No way! She's gonna walk Akamaru with me!" Kiba yelled

"Walk Akamaru?! Naruto asked back "He's practically walking himself!" Naruto said getting off topic as he pointed to Akamaru who just shrugged in reply from the place he was currently lying down

"Well Hinata seems to be getting a lot of attention" Sakura said with a twitch of her eye

"Jealous?" Tazuna asked curiously with a slight chuckle making Sakura blush in embarrassment

"Sakura-chan you can be my fake girlfriend…even though Ino is way more beaut-"

Sakura silenced Sai with a fist to his face which was now smoking from the impact as he lay there on the floor

"How about no" Sakura said simply with a tick mark on her forehead making Tazuna take a few steps back

Kurenai and Kakashi were sitting very close to one another as they watched their students and just shook their heads at the stupidity

"Hey, did you two lovebirds see Izumo anywhere?"

"L-lovebirds" The both sputtered out "W-we are not" they both denied at the same time with a blush

"Yeah. Whatever." Kotetsu said with a blank look "Maybe Tsunami-san has seen him" He said ignoring their obvious denial walking off "Dammit I wish Anko was here!" He said wiping at fake tears as he walked to the Kitchen to be surprised by the sight "Well what have we here?" Kotetsu said with a devious smirk as he watched Tsunami and Izumo talk and laugh while playfully bumping one another while they were cooking "Damn I wish Anko was here!" Izumo said angrily as he walked off back k into the madness that was going on with the shinobi in the living room

* * *

Dinner was set and everyone sat around the small table that was probably meant for five …sheesh….

"Hey Shino move over!" Kiba exclaimed

"…" was Shino's response

"Don't you dare bring any bugs onto my food" Kiba growled at his longtime teammate

"…"

"Hinata-chan, you can come a bit closer to me you know" Naruto said shyly since he was still thinking about the fake relationship they were supposed to be in

"O-ok Naruto-kun" She said with a huge blush as she looked down at her food and then moved very close to Naruto till their shoulders were touching

"Much better!" Naruto said with a grin as He wrapped an arm around her. If this was a dream Hinata didn't want to wake up

"Whatever" Sakura said as she took an angry bite out of her rice

"Sakura-san is jealous of Hinata-san and Na-" Sai stopped as he saw Sakura break her chopsticks in half and from then on he was quiet and kept eating while he wiped a single sweatbead that ran down his forehead "This is very good rice, Tsunami-san" He commented as Sakura smiled in satisfaction

"Say ahh, Honey-chan" Kakashi said a little too sweetly with an eye smile as he held up some food for "Honey-chan" aka Kurenai

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Kurenai asked flustered at Kakashi's actions

"He's a method actor!" Inari exclaimed from across the table

"It's fun right?" Kakashi joked while he still held the chopsticks up to Kurenai who reluctantly said ahh

"This is so cute" Kotetsu teased as Kurenai gave him a death glare "But you know what else is cute? In the kitchen I saw Izumo and Ts- OW!"

"You saw "ow"?" Naruto asked confused as he scratched his head in confusion

"No you brat!" Kotetsu growled at Naruto's ongoing stupidity "I was gonna say I saw Izumo and Tsu- Ow!"

"Keep talking and I hit you harder" Izumo whispered to his best friend who sweat dropped not liking the sound of that "So Inari you never told how Izumo and I sign up to become instructors at the Academy"

The sound of 3 forks clanging on the plate was enough to silence everyone in the room

"W-what's wrong?" Izumo asked a little startled that Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari all dropped their forks at the same time

"Oh crap I forgot!" Inari said a little scared as he looked over at Izumo and Kotetsu "The both of you have to battle Ninjas who graduated from the academy!"

"So…" Kotetsu trailed off not seeing the problem "All we're doing is kicking a bunch of baby genins' ass…right? It'll be just like kicking Naruto's ass" He said nonchalantly

"H-hey!" Naruto cried

"No…that's why we requested an investigation from Konoha…There are rumors going around that these ninja are secretly S-rank ninja just like Zabuza was" Tazuna said

"S-Rank?!" All the shinobi exclaimed in shock

"Yeah and that's not even the worst part the person funding the academy and most of the businesses is that Demon Gato's younger brother" Tazuna explained

"Gato…" Naruto growled

"Yeah Nii-san that's why we're worried. Why would Gato's brother be so nice to the country that pretty much killed off his brother?" Inari asked

"There's a lot of questions that need to be answered…" Kakashi said out loud to no one in particular "But first we need Izumo and Kotetsu to infiltrate the academy. So I hope you two are prepared"

"Uhhh" Izumo and Kotetsu answered at the same time

"Don't worry we'll be there rooting for you Izumo-san" Tsunami said with a smile as she clasped her hands together

'Tsunami-san is awesome' Izumo said to himself with a sigh and a smile…he wouldn't dare say that out loud

"Rooting for us?" Kotetsu asked "Isn't it private?"

"Nope it's in a stadium." Inari answered "People always come here to become instructors"

"It helps with the income of the land of waves since people pay to see the matches. It's become quite the tradition"

"So they're gonna get their ass kicked in front of a crowd? How can this get any better?" Kiba asked as Both Izumo and Kotetsu shot him a death glare

"I'm pretty sure those S-rank shinobi aren't that threatening" Izumo said confidently

* * *

In the coliseum the roar of the fans could be heard it wasn't a huge stadium like the chunin exam stadium from Konoha but it was a good size with about 1000 seats for spectators

From the balcony a man stood as if he was Julius Caesar and spoke

"And now let the entrance exam for the academy instructors begin! Bring out the Shinobi!"The arena stadium erupted with cheers as Izumo came out by himself…without Kotetsu even though most of their techniques are combination moves.

Izumo stood there and waited for his so called "S-rank" opponent

Finally the shinobi showed up and although he didn't look all to menacing Izumo could feel his chakra seeping off him uncontrollably and it actually frightened him

"Are you ready?!" The man up top called "Go!"

In the blink of an eye the Shinobi disappeared and reappeared infront of Izumo and delivered a devastating punch to his stomach catching Izumo off-guard and making him fall to one knee as the shinobi retreated back thinking he caused enough damage to win

"Holy crap…What the hell did I sign myself up for…." He said spitting out blood

"Good luck, Izumo!" He heard a particular voice call from the stands which he was quite sure was Tsunami-san since he has good hearing

Izumo smiled and wiped the blood from his lip as he watched the S-rank shinobi approach him again "Well here goes something"

* * *

Thanks fpr the reviews they are much appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

I took so long to release this chapter...it was kinda hard to write. i hope you enjoy and review a tell me what you think

* * *

**Back at Dinner**

"So they're gonna get their ass kicked in front of a crowd? How can this get any better?" Kiba asked as Both Izumo and Kotetsu shot him a death glare

"I'm pretty sure those S-rank shinobi aren't that threatening" Izumo said confidently

"Famous last words" Kiba smirked

"We'll be sure to report to the Hokage and have ceremonies performed" Naruto commented

"For what?" Kotetsu asked as Izumo just shook his head

"For when those S-rank ninja kill you guys while reading his favorite book" Kiba said with a smirk

"Ooh Kakashi sensei style….I like that touch" Naruto commented to Kiba who nodded his head in accomplishment with a smirk

"Thank you for the tribute" Kakashi said as he gave them both thumbs up

"Don't encourage those idiots" Izumo said smacking his hand to his face as everyone shared a laugh

* * *

**A little later**

"So how will the sleeping quarters being set?" Kakashi asked Tazuna

"Well from what we have learned while living here. Goto likes to keep surveillance within the town area…so we decided we should build some small cottages out here around our house and put for rent signs" Tazuna explained to Kakashi

"That was very well planned out. It would be rather suspicious given our undercover roles for everyone to leave and enter one house" Kakashi complimented with a nod "I hope it wasn't too much of a burden on you guys building it"

"Kakashi-san, you're talking to the best carpenter in the ninja world! That was nothing!" He said with a loud laugh

"Alright, so the lodging will be set up to keep up appearances. So of course honey-chan and I are in one cott" he commented as he ducked a swing after his head from Kurenai "Please honey-chan, we can argue about who gets which side of the bed later"

"Kakashi-san's dedication is admirable. Nee-san! You can't lose!" Inari yelled pumping his fist

"Hai!" Naruto said as he put a hand to his forhead and saluted to Inari

"Ok then Naruto, since you and Hinata are the "young lovers" that means you guys share a cott too" Kakashi said with a devious smirk no one saw underneath his mask but once again he found himself ducking another hit from Kurenai

"What!?" She asked wondering if she really heard correctly

"It's for appearance..." Kakashi trailed off scratching the side of his face with his index finger sheepishly

"I do not approve" Kiba said with a deadpan face while holding his hand up in the air

"Me either" Sakura commented "Naruto's been around his pervy sensei for the past couple of years…who knows what he might do to Hinata-chan" She shuddered

"H-hey! I'm not ero-senin….i'm nowhere close to his level (super pervert)"

**Elsewhere**

"ACHOOO!" a white haired man sneezed loudly and then wiped his nose as he was using a paintbrush to write his next masterpiece "Someone must be talking about me." he said rubbing his chin "I am not surprised after all I am the gallant Jiraiya HA HA HA!" He cackled into the air

Anyway….

"Sounds like Sakura-san wishes she was staying with narut-" Sai was cut short because apparently according to Sakura's fist it was time for Sai to go to sleep

"….ok." Kakashi said scratching his head but then deciding to continue "let's ask Hinata-chan how she feels then"

"Hinata?" Kurenai called as she saw the girl look at everyone's faces which were expecting an answer "How do you feel about sharing a cott with Naruto?"

"I-I"

"You don't like it right? That's it she answered" Sakura said quickly

Hinata stared at all the eyes around her and stopped on Naruto's their gaze was locked for a good minute before Naruto spoke up

"Hinata?"

"I wish to stay in the same cottage as Naruto-kun!" She yelled out because of the embarrassment

"Geez Hinata, take a chill pill" Kiba said putting a finger in his ear and rubbing it to check and see if his hearing would come back in that ear

"Well then, it's decided" Kakashi said simply

"That easy?" everyone asked with a sweat drop

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to tie Naruto up with three futons" Kakashi added which made Naruto take a fearful step back

"EEEEHHH?!"

"You heard him, Naruto!" Sakura said with her arms folded in triumph

Izumo seeing where this discussion was headed decided to ask Tsunami where he will be resting

"Well you and Kotetsu can stay in the cottage next to us" she offered

Izumo smiled her way and nodded which she returned it

"Interesting…" Tazuna whispered to himself

What about us?" Kiba asked

"You three will share a cott" Kakashi said simply

"Well make sure this guy isn't painting Akamaru or I in our sleep or something creepy like that"

"Uh…." Kakashi started as he turned to sai

"You needn't worry about I, Kakashi san. Instead, you should make sure he uses the toilet instead of newspaper in a corner"

"Burn…." Naruto whispered to Hinata who giggled at Naruto's childishness

"Why you…." Kiba started as he and Sai had a stare down

"Shino" Kurenai called with a sigh as she put a hand to her forehead

"Already on it" he said adjusting his shades

The two ninja were pulled off the ground by a swarm of bugs

"If you guys don't cut it out, you will sleep like this, understand?" Kurenai said simply as there was a dangerous glint that shined off Shino's shades

They both looked fearful and nodded their heads quickly

"Take them home, Shino" Kurenai ordered as he nodded and walked out with the two along with Akamaru not too far behind

"Um I guess we'll be going too" Naruto suggested as he grab Hinata's hand and led her out

"Naruto before you go…I must pass on the knowledge of the birds and the bees. First-" Kakashi was cut off by a pinch in his back as he looked at Hinata who blushed and at Naruto who looked horribly confused as if wondering what do birds and bees have to do with each other "That reaction will do." He said with a satisfied nod "But seriously, I'll be there shortly with the chains, Naruto" Kakashi said

"HEY I thought you said futon!" Naruto countered back not liking the sound of that

"It's for Hinata's protection" Kakashi said simply enjoying the fun of this mission

"You're having too much fun" Kurenai said with a sigh as she started to walk out

"Honey-chan, should lighten up" Kakashi suggested with his hands in his pockets as he heard a growl come from Kurenai from being called honey-chan again

"Hey wait a minute…What about me?" Sakura asked

"Oh you'll be staying with us. We have an extra room" Inari said simply "And I finally figured out your role"

"And that is?"

"You'll be my long lost sister who's in love with Naru-"

"How about cousin who came to visit for the summer instead" She offered as she shook her fist

"That sounds even better" Inari chuckled nervously as he made his way upstairs to his room

"Time for this old man to turn in" Tazuna said with a big yawn while raising his arms over his head as he started to walk upstairs

"Goodnight, Father" Tsunami called as she heard him say goodnight and close the door

There it was, only three people left Izumo, Tsunami, and Kotetsu.

There was a small awkward silence between the three

"Well I'll head out first, Izumo" Kotetsu announced with a sly smirk as he winked at Izumo that Tsunami most likely saw "Night, Tsunami!" He called as he left through the door quickly

"Damn him" Izumo cursed under his breath

"Best wingman ever!" Kotetsu said to himself as he walked towards the cott

"Uh…I should probably get going too"

"Y-yeah" Tsunami answered back

"Um, alright then" He said as he was going through the door as he slapped his own head 'Kotetsu, you made things awkward' he said to himself

"Hey!" Tsunami called

"Y-yeah?" Izumo answered back as he quickly turned around almost crashing into Tsunami who was trying to catch up to him before he got too far which meant their faces were dangerously close as they looked into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes which caused them to blush furiously

Finally breaking the stare and shaking away any adult situations that passed through her mind Tsunami spoke "I just wanted to say good luck tomorrow" She said looking away timidly

Izumo stared at her for a second and then smiled warmly "Thank you. I'll win because of that"

"I would hope so!" She said back as she raised her fist "You look very strong!"

Izumo was getting embarrassed but he answered back "If I start to lose call out to me and I'll win in a cool way"

"Alright" She said with a smile "promise?"

"Promise" He said back

"Goodnight Izumo-san" She said as she walked back to her house humming happily

Izumo kept his composure as he had a small smile on his face

"Geez you guys sound like a bad shojo manga"

Izumo growled since he realized the voice belonged to his best friend "You were eavesdropping?"

"Hell yeah I was! I'm your wingman!"

"Really now?"

"Yeah and since I wingmaned for you, now you have to wingman for me with Anko-san"

Izumo sighed shaking his head as he walked to his room "Let's just plan out our strategy for tomorrow"

"And a strategy for Anko-san!"

* * *

**The next day at the Stadium**

Izumo and Kotetsu stood in a line of other ninjas in the middle of the field. These were the contestants to compete against the "Graduates" of the land of Waves academy

A tall man with unruly hair and a cigarette stepped up to the balcony that overlooked the stadium

"Ah fresh meat for my ninja. Let's see who's worthy enough to teach in my school of only the best!"

* * *

**Back to the fight**

"Oh crap" Naruto said looking at Izumo face off with the s-rank ninja "Oy, bandage face!" Naruto called

There was a brief silence as everyone looked at Kotetsu and waited

Kotetsu looked at everyone with confusion and then pointed to himself "Wait a minute...was he calling me?!" He asked the group who nodded in reply "Who the hell are you calling bandage face?!"

"Aren't you partners with Izumo?" Naruto asked brushing off the question

"Yeah. So?"

"How do I say this...aren't you guys like peanut butter and chocolate?" Naruto asked

Everyone sweat dropped at Naruto's example

"I think what my scholastically challenged friend here is saying is…" Kiba spoke "Aren't your moves combination moves? So what's gonna happen now that he's by himself?"

Kotetsu smirked "That guy is actually a pretty amazing person" he explained

"Does this have something to do with what Izumo-San said at the bar?" Kurenai asked curiously

"Honey-chan, brought up a good point" Kakashi started to which Kurenai punched him in the arm ...he was really having too much fun with this "Izumo-San did say he trained hard to be like the second Hokage"

"Yeah and he learned something real amazing about himself in the middle of that training but only the third and I knew"

**Back on the field**

"Shit..." Izumo muttered to himself as he held his chest and watched what was supposed to be a genin level ninja get ready to strike again

"Alright, let's try some jutsu" he said as he made a hand sign and started to mold his chakra

He started to puff up his chest and then he released a flood of water onto the field filling it up to about his and his opponents calves

"This is starting to get interesting" Gato's brother Goto commented to one of his ninja guards the stood by his side

"All he did was wet his feet" Naruto said with a deadpan expression which earned him a punch in the head from Sakura "Sakura-chan!" He whined painfully as he clutched his head

Kurenai shot Hinata a look and pretty much telegraphed the words "here's your chance!"

"N-naruto-kun, l-let me see" she stuttered all the while fighting the urge to faint and roll down these stands of people

Everybodies eyes were suddenly off the match and peering over at the young shinobi "couple" as they watched in anticipation as if it was the match going on

Hinata gently took Naruto's head in her arms and rubbed the spot where Sakura had hit him gently and placed his head on her lap

"H-Hinata-chan" Naruto did his own stuttering as he was now on using Hinata's soft lap as a pillow

"100 points for Hinata-chan for improv!" Inari yelled as everyone sweat dropped at the young man still thinking he was a play-write or something

"Honey-chan, I think my head hurts too" Kakashi mentioned as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with an eye smile

"Who cares" Kurenai responded coldly as everyone shuddered at the harshness

"Never mind" Kakashi said with a nervous chuckle

"Looks like Kurenai-sensei is getting as fed up with this acting as much as I am" Sakura commented

"It's our mission...and besides you're just jealous of Hina-" and there it goes Sai was swiftly silenced by Sakura as everyone looked away from the scene of the crime

"...anyway" Kakashi commented "Naruto, I taught you better than that. Looks can be deceiving in a fight" he continued

"Oh yeah..." Naruto said

"Dumbass" Kiba commented

"Shut it, Kiba!" Naruto yelled

"Not this again" Tazuna commented as he slapped his hand to his face. And he thought Naruto's arguments with Sasuke were bad jeez

Izumo sweat dropped as he heard his friends in the stands "Ignore it, Izumo...just ignore it" he said to himself

"So you got my feet wet is that the best you can do?" His opponent asked with a scoff

"Tch" Izumo did another hand sign and summoned a sword

"Interesting" Goto commented "A sword instructor is a plus" he said with a smile as he took a pull from his cigarette

Izumo's foe drew a kunai from his back pouch never faltering at the site of the impressive katana

They clashed back and forth in the water which the shinobi paid no mind to until Izumo swiped at his feet making the shinobi back flip into the water

"Let's go!" Izumo said as he made a hand sign that made the water turn into a gelatinous substance making the shinobi struggle to get his hands free which proved to be a high degree of difficulty since he was In mid backflip Leaving him in a handstand

"Time to end it" Izumo said as he charged forward getting ready to slash only to see the shinobi smirk

"Nice trick...for a child that is" he said as his eyes glowed menacingly as chakra visibly poured off of him throwing Izumo back and releasing himself from the gelatinous water

The crowd erupted with excitement over the turn of events that currently took place

"Hey... Hey...what the hell is going on here?" Naruto asked with his jaw dropped

"That guy just used Chakra to totally dismantle Izumo-san's jutsu" Kiba explained astonished

"Let's see what he does now" Goto said with his arms crossed it had been a while since any participants actually lasted this long against one of his ninjas but he assumed it was a matter of time until Izumo fell like the rest

* * *

Izumo was on the verge of losing this battle the way this s-rank shinobi was beating the stuffing out of him after he released all that chakra

He was hit with an uppercut that sent him skyward and then landing onto the wet floor which had some of his own blood in it…that sucks

"This is bad... Everything I threw at this guy so far hasn't worked" Izumo said to himself

Tsunami was never one to bite her nails but watching Izumo get beaten like this and knowing if he loses there's a high possibility of death involved she was suddenly a nail bitter

"Tsunami your nails" Tazuna commented

"O-oh...sorry I'm just worried about Izumo"

"Oh really" Tazuna said with a smirk that made tsunami blush

"Y-yeah I am"

"Interesting" Tazuna said to himself again

Tsunami ignored her father and then remembered the promise she made with Izumo just last night and then her eyes grew wide and she took a deep breath

"You have to win Izumo!" She yelled out to him much to the group's surprise

Izumo was kinda fazing in and out as he was still looking at his own blood float around in the water that he summoned up

"Was that Tsunami?" He asked himself he then looked to her direction where she held a thumbs up to him "She actually yelled out to me" HE said under his breath in disbelief with a blush of embarrassment "Well I guess I can't let her down now." He said as he started to get up

"What's up with you? Did I hit you so hard you lost your mind?" The secretly s ranked genin asked With a smirk as he started to laugh "Too bad the penalty for losing is death. Was that what you were doing? Asking God how you can get yourself out of this one?"

"Nah" Izumo answered as he stood straight and stretched his neck getting the kinks out "I was just thinking about how I promised someone I'd win in a cool way" He said nonchalantly

"Oh, is that so?" The shinobi asked with an amused look

"Yeah." Izumo ended the conversation at that as he closed his eyes and formed a hand sign while the shinobi folded his arms across his chest because he wasn't worried about him

Suddenly the arena started to get colder making everyone shiver and wonder how the temperature dropped so suddenly

**Up in the stands**

Hinata shivered while rubbing her arms up and down trying to warm herself

"Hinata-chan, you're cold" Naruto commented "Here, You can come closer to me. Pervy sage told me that it helps in cold cabins up in the snowy mountains when the bearskin rug just isn't enough-"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled punching the young man

"He unconsciously picked up pervy moves….interesting" Kakashi mumbled to himself

"shut up!" Kotetsu yelled "You'll miss is it. I told you that guy was pretty amazing"

Tsunami was cold but she clasped her palms together in prayer as she watched Izumo hoping he'd win

Izumo was gathering a mass amount of Chakra as the area started to get colder and colder while the water on the ground turned into solid ice

"W-What the hell are you doing?!" The shinobi asked as the cold was even starting to get to him

Izumo finally gathered enough energy and then opened his eyes which were still the same dark color but this time it held a white mist like a fortune teller's crystal ball.

"I'm about to put you on Ice" Izumo said simply

"He has a Kekkei genkai?!" The group asked in confusion even shocking Kakashi who's usually pretty composed

"Just shut up and watch him work" Izumo said with a proud smile since he knew his best friend was about to keep his promise to Tsunami and then some

* * *

Ok so i threw a bad pun in there ...sue me i thought it fit lol...but hey i hope you guys stick around and see how this fight unfolds

See ya


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Here it is finally…sorry it took so long. I had to retype it after it got deleted. But enough about that. Here's your chapter …and hopefully the next one doesn't take as long to be released

* * *

"W-what the hell are you doing?" The shinobi asked as the coldness of the arena was starting to get to even him

"I'm about to put you on ice" Izumo spoke as he released his chakra which started to pour off of him in the form of cold air

"Booooo…." Naruto and Kiba chorused at the bad pun

"Hey, shut the hell up, you two!" Kotetsu growled

"Shit" The shinobi thought to himself as it started to get so cold around him that it burned his skin. He ignored it and decided to use a fire jutsu to see if he could heat up this arena a bit. He aimed his jutsu at the icy ground only to realize it had no effect "What the- why isn't it melting?!"

Izumo smirked not even bothering to answer and started to walk towards the ninja slowly scaring him a bit

"Stay the hell away from me!" He yelled as he retreated backwards only to be stopped by and ice stalagmite suddenly protruding out of the ground right in the place where he was about to be. He turned to another direction and the same thing happened. He decided to take to the sky but that was the wrong move as Izumo made a handseal and unfroze a small section of the water and dipped his hand in the small puddle and threw the water upwards at the shinobi. Suddenly, with the flick of the wrist another hand sign was made turning the water back into ice shards that as they were traveling picked up speed and started to cut and dig into the shinobi's skin.

Izumo watched as the shinobi fell to the ground hard he was about to get back up until Izumo decided to finish this off

"Ice prison" Izumo said with a quick set of hand seals

The s-rank shinobi heard the words 'prison' and did not like the sound of that so he tried to retreat to the skies but what he didn't see was the dust from 5the ice technique gathering around him and the suddenly he was in what appeared to be in one of those cages mad scientist kept animals in but in this case made of ice "W-what?!" the Ninja cried out in a panic

Izumo watched as the man floated in the air inside the ice cage "I've played around too long" Izumo made a hand sign and more of the stalagmites that appeared earlier in the battle suddenly surrounded the captive shinobi ready to impale him from all angles "Farewell"

"That's enough!" A loud voice called from above making Izumo stop from activating his jutsu and look up towards the source of the voice which turned out to be from Goto

"Hey, what gives?!" Naruto started

"Shh, Naruto" Sakura said silencing the young man from starting trouble

"It is clear who is the victor here…Congratulations" He said simply amongst the hushed crowd and then walked away disappearing into the back room of the coliseum

"Sir. Aren't you going to monitor the other participants" A samurai who was Goto's bodyguard asked

"I wonder…" Goto trailed off as he stopped in his tracks to think "Honestly…I've seen enough. That young man will be perfect for what I have planned. Tell the rest of the participants that they pass the test and can work as a teacher" He said and then smirked "If they are weak they won't last too long anyway"

"Are you ready for your fight, Kotetsu?" Kurenai asked concern

"I am…It will be a tough battle" Kotetsu said as he controlled his breathing

"Attention everyone! We are happy you were able to enjoy the match but due to some technical difficulties everyone that is participating today will not have to fight and will be granted the right to teach with in the academy. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day"

There was a chorus of "boos"

"Dodged a bullet there" Kotetsu whispered to himself

"Booo…" Naruto started

"I wanted to see Kotetsu get his ass kicked" Kiba pouted

"Hey…." Kotetsu started

"Me too…" Naruto said sadly

"Why you son of a –"

"Don't worry Boys. There will be other times for that" Kakashi assured them with an eye smile while the women in the group sweat dropped at the idiots

"Don't encourage them!" Kotetsu yelled at Kakashi

* * *

After navigating their way through the arena and meeting up in the front the group walked back to the outskirts together. Kakashi had a thought on his mind though as they neared the outskirts

"So care to explain what that was out there?" Kakashi asked with his arms folded looking towards Izumo

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Inari exclaimed still on edge over the battle he just witnessed "Think you could teach me that Ice stuff too?" he asked hopefully

Izumo smiled at the boy "I would love to…but I can't. It's only something that can be passed along by blood"

"Yeah, so wanna explain that now?" Kakashi asked again not liking being ignored the first time

"Oh, uh sorry Kakashi-san…where do I even start? Ok. Well it all started back when I first became a chunin"

* * *

**Flashback **

In front of the hokage's office two young Ninja step out with their newly acquired flak jackets

"We've finally become chunin!" a much younger Kotetsu Hagane exclaimed happily as he slapped his friend Izumo on the back

"Ease up a bit…jeez" Izumo said with a sigh as he rubbed his back

"Izumo, celebration is the key now. I believe we should go get a couple of girls and use all our mission money to treat ourselves to bbq and sake for the accomplishment!" he said happily

"You just went through the three taboos of a shinobi"

"Uh…."

"Irresponsible" Izumo said dismissing Kotetsu who hung his head in defeat

"So what do you suppose we do then?" Kotetsu asked wondering what Izumo's idea for a celebration was

"Get stronger" Izumo said as he looked up at the four hokage faces that looked upon the village "I wanna be as great as the second Hokage"

"Why the second?"

"He trained the third hokage, he created a lot of great jutsu, he holds such importance to the building of Konoha, and we both use water based techniques. So I think he's pretty awesome"

"A second hokage fan boy huh" Kotetsu said with an amused look

"S-shut up!" Izumo countered back "I just want to be a great as him…maybe even be hokage one day."

"That's a pretty high goal…are you sure about the women and the bbq?" Kotetsu asked with a smirk

"Be at the training grounds tomorrow at 4"

"4?!" the bandaged faced shinobi shrieked out "What the hell?! I didn't even wake up early when I attended the academy, what makes you think I'll wake up at 4?"

"Just be there. It's for special training"

4 in the morning at the training grounds

Izumo stood with his arms folded next to some trees patiently waiting for his friend

"Jeez, you weren't kidding when you said four in the morning" Kotetsu said rubbing his eye

"You're a good friend" Izumo said with an amused smile as he then tossed his friend a book

"What the hell is this?" Kotetsu asked inspecting the book

"All apart of training." He said with a smile as Kotetsu groaned at the thought of having to think so early in the morning "Sensei gave me some great books that should help with your tai-justsu and my water jutsu"

"Ugh…reading"

"Stop complaining and get to work" Izumo ordered with a smile as he sat down and started to practice hands signs that he saw in the in the book

Couple of weeks later

Izumo was forming a hand sign and finished

"water torrent jutsu!" a burst of water came forth from the lake at the training grounds and shot forward and hit Kotetsu harshly throwing him back a couple of feet

"Jeez…Take it easy" Kotetsu said as he brushed himself off and stretched his shoulder a bit "And is it me of is that water getting colder each time you hit me with it?" his friend commented as he rubbed his arms shivering

"I don't know. I've been feeling weird lately every time I practice all these water jutsu…As if something is in my consciousness waiting to be unleashed"

"Maybe there is" Kotetsu scoffed "Anyway, let's get back to training"

"Yeah, one more time" Izumo said as he made some hand signs "But this time I think I'll go from deep in my conscious "Water torrent jutsu!" ("Dig deep! Dig deep!")

Kotetsu braced himself when he saw the stream of water racing his way but his eyes widen when he saw the water change properties "What the hell?!" HE dived out of the way as the solid block of ice broke a tree in half "Izumo, are you trying to kill me?!" He growled as he walked over to his friend only to find him

"Whoa…" Izumo breathed out in disbelief as he still held the last hand seal trying to comprehend what he just did "Did I just use ice jutsu?"

"Yeah, you did….and I can see your breath as if the temperature has changed and there's a misty look to your eyes" Kotetsu commented as he inspected his friend

"You don't think…" Izumo started

"Kekkei Genkai?"

"But how is that possible?" Izumo asked rubbing his chin in disbelief "My family is pretty normal as far as I know"

"I know one guy who would know something" Kotetsu commented

At the hokage's office

"So that's how it all went down, Hokage-sama" Izumo explained as Kotetsu nodded his head in agreement

"I see" The third hokage said simply as he let out a sigh and then reached under his desk for a book

"Hokage-sama?" Izumo questioned

"I think this should answer your question" The older man said as he turned to a specific page and pointed to a picture "That's your grandmother correct?" He asked

"Indeed it is" Izumo answered back as he saw his relative who was now resting in peace

"Well you should probably know that she was a member of the Yuki clan out of the land of water"

"Whoa" Izumo breathed out

"She migrated here wanting to start a new life. She was a very skilled ice user" The third continued to explain

"So how come my mother and my aunts and uncles don't have this ability?" Izumo asked as he put a hand to his chin in thought

"Hmm…it could be that the ability is still dormant within them or it skipped their generation and went straight to you"

"Izumo, that's awesome!" Kotetsu said excitedly

"Yeah…" Izumo said with a smile

"Keep training and with that ability of yours you might just be able to be a great hokage one day" The third said with a grin as he knew of Izumo's dream to be just like the second hokage

Izumo gave a big grin as well and nodded "I won't let you down, Hokage-sama!"

**End flashback**

* * *

"Yep, I believe that's about it" Izumo said with a hand to his chin in thought

"Wait….so why doesn't anyone know about your abilities?" Kakashi asked as he pondered on the origin story he was just given

"Well no one asked" Izumo said simply making everyone sweat drop at such an answer

"I meant in the books and such" Kakashi said still keeping his cool

"I can answer that" Kotetsu spoke up "The third just never got around to reporting it" He answered simply with a shrug

"I never took grandpa for the forgetful type" Naruto said with an eyebrow twitch

"I guess Hokage-sama found out somehow" Kurenai commented "Maybe she saw this mission as your chance to prove you can become a jonin"

"Maybe…" Izumo thought out loud

"Alright enough of that" Tazuna spoke up "Izumo won his match. Let's go inside and celebrate!" He said happily as Naruto, Kiba, Inari and Kotetsu quickly followed along at the thought of a celebration

"Well might as well" Kakashi yawned out "Shall we honey-chan?" He asked as he as he held out his arm for Kurenai to hook onto only for the kunoichi to pass him straight

"Hinata, Sakura, let's have fun" Kurenai said with a smile as she completely ignored Kakashi who's jaw dropped behind the mask

"Well…I guess that just leaves me with Sai and Shino…Let's go have fun guys" He said as the two ninja nodded and followed after the man leaving behind Tsunami and Izumo who stood there in silence for a second

"So…" Tsunami started with her hands behind her back bashfully as she looked away

"Yeah" Izumo answered back smiling at her actions which he thought was pretty cute

"You won your match"

"Yep, and it was all because of you" He said gratefully as she turned a little red taking a page out of Hinata's book

"You actually heard that huh?" She questioned back

"I'm pretty sure the whole land of waves heard that" He said as he let out a chuckle to which Tsunami playful hit his shoulder

"Hey, thanks for keep your promise" She said "That was definitely a cool way to win. So here's your reward" She said as she quickly pecked his cheek shocking Izumo and making him lose his cool and turn red like a tomato

"Uh uh" The young man was at a loss for words as he held the spot on his face which made Tsunami smile and then laugh "Tsunami…" Izumo started

"Hey, you two! Quit your flirting and get in here! It's your freaking celebration!" Kotetsu yelled from the door to which the both of them blushed

"Maybe it's time to head inside" Izumo offered

"Yeah…uh I have to make some things to eat anyway" She said as they both ran to the house

* * *

Ahh so I hope you guys liked this chapter …it was pretty hard to write I kind of didn't like how I wrote it …but you can let me know what you think

See ya


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

hey sorry for the late chapter i hope you all enjoyed your holidays and have a happy new year this year

i hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Early in the morning Kakashi gathered his comrades inside of Tsunami's home for a conference

"Ok. So today we do some recon and blend into the town so we don't stick out like a sore thumb"

"That's it?" Naruto asked "Should be easy" he said with a scoff

"You should know that we all need different names to go along with our roles that Inari so graciously assigned us" Kakashi said with a nod to said young man who nodded back "Naruto, you're going with black hair. And your name will be Menma"

"Oh real original, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura commented sarcastically with a shake of her head

"Everyone, make me proud" Kakashi said as everyone nodded

"Wait a minute!" Naruto said stopping everybody before they dismissed themselves. To prepare for recon work "why am I the only one that's given a new name and hair color"

`Kakashi put his hand to his chin and closed his eye in thought "Sai, you should tell him"

"Naruto-kun" sai addressed the young blonde who scowled because nothing good ever comes out of Sai's mouth when it came to him "You're...dumb"

Naruto fell to the floor with a sweat drop

"Ok...that's something we all knew already" Kotetsu said making Naruto even angrier as he and Izumo got up

"We've got to head to our first class" Izumo said as everyone nodded

"Be on guard and on the lookout for anything suspicious in that academy" Kurenai said as Kotetsu gave her a thumbs up while Izumo nodded

"Later" they both said and then disappeared

Afterwards all the young shinobi went on their way the only people left was Kakashi and Kurenai

"So what are we going to do?" Kurenai asked Kakashi since he never assigned any roles for themselves

Kakashi cupped his chin in thought "How about some lunch" He offered with an eye smile

"Sure" Kurenai agreed much to Kakashi's surprise

**Few minutes later**

"This is not what I had in mind…" Kakashi said with a sweat drop he was wearing an apron as he brought over a plate of food to Kurenai and Sakura and then ran back over to the stove to tend to his food "Quite the unexpected development" he commented aloud trying to figure out how this happened

"Stop whining sensei" Sakura said with a smile as she took a bite of her curry that was on her plate "Whoa this is amazing!"

"Yeah "darling-san" this is really good" She said teasing Kakashi the way he would to her "Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"I taught myself" Kakashi said simply "I've been alone for a long time ya' know "Honey-chan"" Kakashi pointed out

"Oh…" She said a little saddened at the thought

"More please!" Sakura called out uncharacteristically as she started to sense the mood change

"You know this was supposed to be a lunch for two…" Kakashi commented with a sigh as he used the rice paddle to serve more rice "Women…" Kakashi said to himself feeling defeated as Kurenai and Sakura shared a laugh at his misery "I hope Naruto is having better luck"

* * *

**With Naruto and Hinata **

Naruto ruffled his hair in frustration "I hate my hair in black!" He then sighed in defeat as there was nothing he could do about it and the decided to strike up a conversation with Hinata "So we're supposed to blend in with the community and see if we hear anything from the villagers" Naruto spoke as he cupped his hand to his chin in thought

"Yes" Hinata answered "Kakashi-sensei was pretty specific about us not using our ninja skills. Since it would draw too much attention in this town"

"Man that sucks" Naruto said feeling a little disappointed "Why don't we walk around the market" he offered "Couples do those things right?"

"I think so" Hinata said with a slight blush at the thought of her and Naruto as couples

* * *

**With Kiba, Shino and Sai **

"Alright so we're supposed to be the young studs that fight naruto for Hinata's love!" Kiba said a bit too excitedly

"Kiba-kun...Is it possible that… you like Hinata-San?" Sai asked

"Hell no,man!" Kiba quickly objected "Hinata's like a sister to me and Shino" he said as Shino nodded his head "Also, everybody and their mothers' know that Hinata loves Naruto." Kiba explained

Sai nodded his head in understanding "Then tell me...why are you so passionate about this?" Sai asked curiously

"Because…" Kiba paused and then began to shake his fist and have fire in his eyes "if naruto were to get a girlfriend before me then I'd surely have to leave Konoha!" He yelled as Sai almost fell out his chair at the stupidity

Shino sweat dropped and shook his head "Kiba, it would be in your best interest not to mess this up...Hinata would probably change into a killer if she finds out you sabotaged her chances with Naruto." He paused and then turned slowly to Kiba "You'd be her first victim"

Kiba gulped loudly in fear at the thought

"Yeah maybe I won't really disturb them too much" Kiba chuckled nervously at the thought

* * *

**Back with the "young couple"**

Naruto and Hinata strolled through the small village walking by various stores and restaurants with people standing in front calling towards the two ninjas who they often called a young couple much to the Hinata's embarrassment

While Hinata's mind was focused on that Naruto's mind was elsewhere as he looked at another couple walking through the streets looking a bit more natural than Naruto and Hinata. That gave the blonde a great idea

"Hey, Hinata" Naruto called as the girl turned to him

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun?"

"I've got a great idea!" He said with a grin "How about we hold hands?"

"H-hold hands?!" She exclaimed as she started to go red

"Hey hey hey don't do fall out on me now" he chuckled wondering if maybe it was going too fast for the poor girl

"Sorry, Naruto-kun" She said a little downcast wondering if she was being a burden on Naruto whenever she fainted

"Don't worry about it..." He stopped for a moment and thought about it "I think it's pretty cute" he said without thinking

"Naruto thinks I'm cute?! Naruto...thinks I'm ...cute!" That was when the steam started to come from her ears at the mere thought of this situation escalating into a kiss maybe

Naruto caught Hinata as she fell forward causing him to sweat drop "I could've swore I asked her not to"

"Sir, is she alright?" A masked man with a forehead protector with the land of waves own insignia on it approached the two. According to what Inari explained to Naruto it is possible that this is an s- rank shinobi

'I better be careful' Naruto thought to himself "yeah sorry my g-girlfriend fainted"

"Is she sick?" The man asked concerned

"Uh..."

"Oh my gosh...you didn't" The man said covering his mouth with his hand

"Didn't what?" Naruto answered back confused

"You're so young! How will you support each other?!"

"I'm sorry what now?" Naruto asked back with a bugged out look

"It's obvious that the two of you took your relationship to the next level some time ago and now she's….pregnant and he parents found out and it's lead to a large amount of stress which caused her to faint!"

"That's obvious?" Naruto asked back as his eyebrow twitched since he wanted to punch this guy in the face for jumping to conclusions

"Of course it is...I'm an expert on these things! I never missed a soap opera and this is exactly what's going on here!"

Naruto's jaw dropped at just how stupid this guy is "Buddy, You've got it all wro-"

"Go! Take her...you must plan your life's course!" The man cried out dramatically with his hand over his heart and reaching out towards the horizon where there was suddenly a setting sun freaking Naruto out even more since he thought only lee and Guy-sensei were the only ones who could do that "I mean that is why you've come to this land to live isn't it?" The man questioned suddenly getting serious "Unless there is some other reason…. Then I'd have to check your backgrounds like Goto-sama asked us to do with all newcomers...we wouldn't want any spies...if you know what I mean" the shinobi said making Naruto sweat at the complete 180

"Y-yeah..." Naruto stuttered as he thought about how pissed Tsunade would be if she found out he messed up this covert mission as soon as he got here "yup she's p-pregnant...definitely…. We came here to get away from her father ...he doesn't want us to be together...you had it right from the start!" Naruto said with a nervous chuckle as he carried the fainted Hinata bridal style as he gave the shinobi a lopsided grin

"I knew it! You guys make such an beautiful couple! Ah young love" the shinobi said making naruto almost collapse with Hinata in his arms at how the ninja went back to being goofy "I won't heckle you guys I know it's hard enough as it is. Oh man I can't wait till she starts showing! I wanna see that kid when it's born!" He said a little too excitedly "I'll be looking out for you guys! Enjoy the land of waves!" He called out as he walked away whistling

"Showing? Born?" Naruto said out loud to himself not really understanding the ins and outs of pregnancy

Hinata stirred and woke up in Naruto's arms and held back the urge to faint again and look up into his blue orbs

"Oh you're awake." Naruto said with a smile that brightened Hinata's day

"What do you know about getting pregnant?" Naruto suddenly blurted out as it hit Hinata so suddenly and she found herself turning red again and then fainting but this time with a slight nose bleed

"Hinata?! Hinata?!" Naruto panicked as he ran back to their cottage at the outskirts

Looks like recon was done for Hinata and Naruto for the day

* * *

I wonder how Naruto's going to get himself out of this mess. And i wonder how Izumo and kotetsu's first day as instructors turned out...maybe they uncovered some secrets or maybe the land of waves are just a legitimately good place ...maybe

we'll see next chapter

see ya


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sorry I'm late… hope you enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

Izumo walked down the halls of the land of wave ninja academy; it was a brightly lit place and looked as if it was modeled after Konoha's very own ninja academy. Izumo spotted a couple of instructors chatting with each other. As he passed them by they nodded his way accepting he was now a fellow teacher at the academy. After all he was now wearing a blue flak jacket and a headband that had the land of waves own insignia which was a couple of lines that formed waves.

As he was passing by he heard some chatter over pranks the students play on new teachers. Izumo made sure to take a mental note of that.

Suddenly appearing in front of Izumo was Kotetsu who flashed him a smile. He was also in the uniform given to him upon entry into the faculty.

"I'm ready for this!" Kotetsu said excitedly

"The scouting or the teaching?" Izumo asked

"Teaching!" Kotetsu said again "They are all gonna think I'm so awesome, like Jiraiya-sama!"

"He's a perv..." Izumo commented with a sweatdrop

Somewhere near a hot spring there was a sneeze that came from Jiraiya completely blowing the toad sanin's cover

"Eeeek!"

"Somebody is watching us" a girl shouted as she spotted a mini telescope poking out of the bushes

"Uh oh" Was Jiraiya's response to the women who were now in front of him ...just his luck they happened to be kunoichi ...

Moving on...you probably get the idea of the world of pain the white haired man endured

"Don't get pranked" Izumo warned as he walked off to where his class is supposed to be teaching in about 5 minutes

"They'll probably praise me!"Kotetsu called out with a smile as he walked off

* * *

Izumo Walked up to his class room door and slide it across and sensed something wrong. He put his hand up and there it was a harmless blackboard eraser

"Nice try" he muttered to himself as he heard a chorus of dejected sighs "Hopefully Kotetsu got something this easy to spot"

Elsewhere with kotetsu

Kotetsu found himself stuck to his chair and currently getting his arms bound to his sides with rope

"Ok adorable students...that's enough of pranking sensei" he said with a tick mark on his forehead and a smile "untie me..."

"Guys, I guess class is finished early today!" the ring leader of the class said with a huge grin as the rest of the class joined with him and ran out for playtime

Kotetsu eyes went wide and his mouth fell open "Hey stop class is still in session! W-wait! You're supposed to respect me!" Kotetsu struggled "Damn these ropes are tight...little bastards..."

* * *

Izumo walked to his desk and saw some kids muttering to each other in a bit of disappointment "probably the trouble makers" he noted to himself as he stood at his desk and fixed some papers. He then scanned the class only for his eyes to stop in one place in the back and almost make his eyes pop out of his head

"Inari!?" He shouted in his mind

As if Inari read his mind he gave a wave with a huge grin

"Alright class this week we will be practicing molding chakra" Izumo announced "open your books to page -"

"Awww man" everyone groaned

"Stop whining reading is good for you" Izumo scolded "We can practice molding chakra if you finish the reading and answer my questions early" he said to which he got a few cheers since it was an alright exchange

* * *

After the Chakra training Izumo promised the instructor walked up to Inari with his arms folded

"What are you doing here?" He asked with an expectant look on his face

"Who me?" Inari asked looking away from Izumo

"No the other kid trying to blow my cove-"

"Hey what are you trying to do?! Blow our cover?!" Inari asked covering Izumo's mouth with his hand as Izumo just raised a single eyebrow in reply "We can speak in private" Inari suggested to which Izumo agreed

'Guess he was listening to the lesson' Izumo thought to himself

In an area where there was nobody around to hear them Izumo started "So what exactly are you doing here?"

"Well grandpa told me I have a couple of days off…so I thought I'd help out with the investigation by enrolling in the academy" He said with a grin

"Inari" Izumo started as he pinched the bridge of his nose "This is a dangerous operation. We don't know what to expect from this academy" IZumo explained

"So teach me how to be a ninja so I can defend myself" Inari reasoned

Izumo stopped for a moment to think "That's not a bad idea. I did promise you I would teach you" Izumo smiled and ruffled Inari's hair who gave a smile in reply

"Awesome!" Inari said throwing his hands in the air in celebration

"You know this means you have both training at home and at school right" Izumo commented

"Say what?"

* * *

Later Izumo started with chakra control training with Inari while Kakashi, Kurenai, Sakura, and Sai looked on

Inari fell down onto his bottom in front of the tree he had just finished running up and slashing with a kunai

"Come on Inari!" Izumo called "I know you can go higher than that you were pretty good with your chakra control"

"Inari wants to be a ninja and help out with the mission?" Sakura asked as Izumo nodded "That's pretty cool! Inari is your mom alright with it?" Sakura asked as Tsunami showed up with some tea for everyone

"Not entirely" she said a little unsure "But he seems very happy so I think that's all that matters" she said with a smile

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to Inari. I promise" Izumo said as he didn't break his stare at the site of Inari training

She smiled warmly at Izumo and nodded her head

From out of nowhere Naruto showed up next to Kakashi and Kurenai

"Hey Naruto" Kakashi said casually as he had his arm draped around Kurenai's shoulder which she simply flicked away

"H-Hey Kakashi sensei" Naruto greeted nervously as he rubbed the back of his head "I have a couple of questions"

"Go on" Kakashi urged

"How long will we be on this mission for?"

"Well according to how the recon goes it could be a year" Kakashi said simply as Kurenai nodded in agreeance

"Okay….." Naruto said as he squint his eyes in thought "Where do babies come from?" He asked suddenly as everyone spat out the tea in shock

Kakashi looked at everyone and held up a hand as if saying he has it under control "well Naruto since you are young I guess honey-chan and I have no choice

Kakashi leaned in and whispered some things that Kurenai heard which made her blush

"Kakashi you-" Kurenai yelled as she chased Kakashi to give him a good beating for trying to corrupt Naruto

Naruto was confused by some of the things Kakashi said to him and then he turned to Sakura who jumped in surprise at the young man's stare

"What?" she asked

"Do you kno-" Naruto dodged an incoming punch which he was sure was going to kill him "Never mind then!" he said quickly fearing for his life as he ran away from the area

While running Naruto remembered something his Pervy sage said about his books being the 'meaning to life'...if you didn't count the whole ninja thing…yeah

"That was weird" Izumo said as he looked for one of his comrades to comment only to find Kurenai who was still trying to catch Kakashi, Sakura who decided to leave while shaking her head in disapproval at how much of an idiot Naruto was and Sai who decided to search for books in town which left Izumo, Tsunami and a training Inari

"Quite the group you're traveling with Tsunami commented with a sweat drop and a smile as Izumo smiled back. An awkward silence fell over them as they both turned to look at Inari who was completely focused on his exercise

"So…you said you promise you won't let anything happen to Inari" Tsunami started as she still watched on at her son hard at work

Izumo looked at her back and stared deep in thought "Ninjas from Konoha never break their promise" Izumo said confidently which made her turn to hm and give him a beautiful smile although she had tears welling up

"Tears?" Izumo thought to himself as he looked down at her hand and had the sudden urge to grab hold which he did making Tsunami blush furiously and feel extremely safe at the same time "I uh…" Izumo started not knowing what got over him as he started to blush a little as well

"Yes" Tsunami answered back as she felt comfortable and didn't take her hand away

"I think I-"

"Izumo!" Yelled a voice entering the backyard interrupting Izumo's moment with Tsunami

"Kotetsu….did you just leave the academy?" Izumo asked

"More like escaped" Kotetsu said with fake tears "Those kids ambushed me and glued me to a chair. Izumo….This isn't normal glue" he explained slowly as he turned around and showed the chair still stuck to his behind

"I thought they were gonna love you" Izumo said with a smirk as Tsunami giggled

"Don't laugh…." Kotetsu said sadly as he then spotted their hands still together "You shouldn't be talking about "love"" Kotetsu said with a knowing smile as the two looked at each other then downwards at their hands making them pull their hands apart quickly

"Uh um I have to go see about Inari's training!" Izumo said quickly running away

"I have to…uh…." Tsunami started still blushing not having an excuse to which kotetsu raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer "TEA!" she cried out running to the house

"Ah young love" Kotetsu said with a sigh and a smile "Hey….someone get this chair off of me!" Kotetsu cried out noticing no one was around to help him out

* * *

There seems to be an interesting relationship brewing between Izumo and Tsunami. And is this academy really just a nice school? Just what exactly is going on in the land of waves? And also what the hell is Naruto planning? We will find out next chapter

Sorry I'm late….work has been taking over my life but I'll get my life back soon lol hope this chapter wasn't too bad …I feel this is more of a chapter to move the story so enjoy and let me know what you think

See ya


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Here's your newest chapter

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the land of waves. Not a cloud in site and the birds chirped happily. In one particularly huge building Goto sat behind a desk as many folders were being passed his way by a secretary

"Thank you" he said kindly as he took the last folder from her "You can take the rest of the day off" he said as The secretary gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out….She also happened to be one of his many concubines…but I digress….

The business man got up out of his chair and walked over to the window and watched the small city with many people rushing on their way to work. He smiled because he knew he was the reason for the town being prosperous.

"Gato you were a fool." He said to himself out loud "This is how you control the people… with money power and respect" Goto then opened a folder and laughed manically at the plan "The fear can always come later…" He said menacingly as he threw a kunai knife at a map on his wall of all the ninja nations

* * *

"So what do you have to report?" Kakashi asked Izumo and Kotetsu with his arm around Kurenai who was just tired from fighting off the copycat ninjas numerous advances and allowed it

"Everything seems normal" Kotetsu commented shrugging his shoulders

"Yeah this place is actually a really good academy. The children are bright and willing to learn so they can become splendid shinobi that can protect the land of waves"

"I wish I could say the same…" Kotetsu trailed off solemnly

Everyone in the room reacted to what Kotetsu said and stared at him with anticipation as even Shino sweat dropped not knowing what would be revealed

"Those evil brats are a bunch of mini Narutos' that just want to shame my good name as a teacher!"

Everyone sweat dropped and fell out of their seats at what Kotetsu said

"Hey.." Naruto started realizing what was wrong with that sentence

"Anyway…" Kakashi started "keep an eye on things this could be an elaborate front until graduation day…We don't want to close up the case too early" Everyone nodded their heads in understanding "hey where's Hinata?" Kakashi Asked As he turned to Naruto who had a panicked expression

"U-uh we went out for ramen and she wasn't feeling to well…So she's back at the cottage" Naruto said with a nervous grin to which everyone gave him a skeptical look which scared him "I'll go check on her right now!" He said disappearing

"That wasn't weird" Kakashi saidin his usual bored tone to Kurenai who shook her head

"Kakashi-san!" Came a voice from the front door of Tsunami's house

"Ah Tazuna-san" Kakashi greeted back "What's the word?"

"Turns out there is an open position for a carpenter in the city" HE said happily

"W-what? Kakashi sensei has a job?" Sakura asked surprised

"Kakashi-sensei can build?" Inari asked

"Inari it isn't good to-" Shino started

"It aint good to judge a book by it's cover Inari!" Kiba cut in much to Shino's chagrin

"…."

"It's ok Shino-kun" Sai said knowing the young man hates when Kiba does that

"Somebody has to buy honey-chan nice things" He said with an eye smile as he looked at Kurenai who looked away to hide her blush "See ya" He then said as he quickly pulled his mask down and pecked Kurenai on the cheek and disappeared leaving the woman stunned holding her cheek with a heavy blush

"Did anyone see it?" Sakura asked about Kakashi's lower half of his face

"No a piece of paper flew by just now!" Kiba cried out

"Divine intervention again" Sakura cursed to herself

"Kurenai-sensei, are you ok?" Sai asked

"W-why do you ask?" Kurenai stuttered out

"Because you are almost as red as Hinata is whenever Naruto comes close" He commented back emotionlessly

"T-That is…"

Everyone in the room eyed her suspiciously waiting for her answer

Kurenai panicked and Cast a genjutsu on everyone and left the room leaving all the ninja sleeping in Tsunami's living room

* * *

Later in the day

"Kurenai-san, you look sad" Tsunami said as she brought some tea for her friend

"Oh it's nothing…" She said with a sigh

"do you miss your daughter?" Tsunami asked curiously

"I do but I know Shikamaru has her safe so I'm fine…Feels a little like somethings missing"

Tsunami smirked devilishly making Kurenai shudder in fear

"What's with that look?!" She asked

"Are you sure you don't miss Kakashi –san?"

"W-what?!" She answered back shocked with a huge blush as her mind immediately ran on the kiss on the cheek he gave her "Who would miss that joker?" she said looking away

"I mean you guys are always together and suddenly he's gone all day on a construction site…" She said with a thoughtful look as she looked at Kurenai from the corner of her eye who seemed to react accordingly "There could be other women asking him out to lunch as we speak" She said with a smile

"I um have to go check on the cake in the oven" She said simply and got up to walk away but before that "Hmm I wonder how Izumo is doing around those Female instructors. I hear they can be very aggressive" She said with her own smirk as she disappeared out the door leaving Tsunami with a stunned look

* * *

Kurenai walked through the city looking for a construction site she searched high and low and asked a couple of people some questions

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi questioned walking behind Kurenai while wearing his tool belt

Kurenai jumped "I'm doing surveillance" She said quickly

"At my job?"

"I figured I should cover some ground"

"I think I have this area covered"

"Oh yeah" She answered back as she turned around and got ready to walk out

"Did you miss me. honey-chan?" He asked with a smirk underneath his dust mask

"N-no" She stuttered "I was just …uh surveillance" She said again

"Boss, I'm going on my break!" Kakashi called to Tazuna who just waved him off "Let's take a walk" He said simply as Kurenai replied with a page out of Hinata's book by nodding her head timidly

"Kurenai"

"Yes?"

"I'm serious about you"

"W-what?" she asked back shock "you just love to tease peo-"

"I'm not lying I want to go to the couples festival with you because I think I lo-"

She stopped him with a hand on his mouth to which he raised an eyebrow

"This is too sudden! Give me time to process" she said with a heavy blush

"I understand" He said as she turned around to leave but Kakashi being as smooth as he is spun her into his arms and pulled down his dust mask and Kissed Kurenai in the middle of the city streets to which drew a crowd and made them clap

Kurenai broke the kiss "You dummy" She cried like a school girl as she ran off

Kakashi put his hands in his pocket and walked back to the construction site "She knows my real feelings now" He said not worried "I'm sorry Asuma"

* * *

At the land of waves ninja academy Tsunami walked up to the entrance with two lunch boxes she asked the two ninjas by the gate if they would direct her towards Izumo's classroom and they gladly helped being the nice guys they were (Ha two gate guardians…anyway)

Tsunami walked through the halls it was about lunch time so the teachers were on their break while the kids were out playing. She spotted Izumo….but there was a problem he was surrounded by two women who just so happen to be flirting with him him

"Izumo-san, I don't think I ever got around to telling you how wonderful your match was" one of the shinobi instructors started as she bat her eyelashes at the man

"Yeah we are like your biggest fans now." The other one started "Can we take you out for some drinks tonight?" She then asked as she pushed up against his arm with her cleavage

Izumo blushed hard "U-uh" Was all he could muster as the girls then giggled

"Excuse me" Came Tsunami's voice which startled Izumo

"T-tsunami?" he questioned

"Who are you?" one of the girls asked "Cant you see we're busy?" She asked again rudely

"I'm Inari's mother…" She started

"Ok well Inari's out there" the other instructor pointed towards the school yard "now back to you" she said to izumo who gulped nervously

Tsunami seethed a little at this

"Is there a reason why you are still here?" the woman asked rudely again as she realized tsunami was still there

"Wait just a minute-" Izumo started not liking the tone they were taking with Tsunami

"That's my Fiancé you're pushing up on!" She cut in angrily with a blush

"Finace?!" The two instructors including Izumo asked surprised

"Y-Yeah!" She stuttered out as the two female instructors gave her a skeptical look "I'll prove it!" She said as she then grabbed Izumo by the collar and pulled him toward her for a kiss

The two instructors were shocked by Tsunami's boldness "Come on let's go" was all Tsunami heard since she didn't break the kiss as the girls walked away. Tsunami finally broke the kiss and smirked in the direction of the two instructors but then she turned around to Izumo who had shock written all over his face with a huge blush which made her blush even harder

"I Uh" They both started at the same time but interrupted each other as they then smiled at each other bashfully

"M-mom….What was that?!" They both heard Inari's voice

* * *

Meanwhile

"Hey Hinata I brought some medicine for you. Are you ok?" Naruto asked as he approached the sickly Hyuga who was lying down on the bed

"Thanks Naruto-kun." She said taking a bottle of medicine Naruto bought for her and then making a face after drinking it and then smiling

"Damn that was cute" He said covering his face with his hand to hide his blush

"Are you ok, Naruto-kun?" She asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine" He answered quickly

"Did you tell everybody about the situation yet?" She asked while looking through the bag of medicine

"I didn't get the chance…sorry…about everything" He said with his head down

Hinata saw the young man was downcast and went next to him and put her hand on his shoulder "It's fine Naruto-kun everything will be alright" She said with a warm smile making Naruto react uncharacteristically again with a blush …honestly you would expect this from Hinata …what the hell is going on?

Naruto fished in his pocket and thought back to the time he was thinking about whether Hinata might've liked him or not. When he finally found the paper he took the chance to read it and found that it was about a couples festival…Naruto wondered if Hinata was interested in it or even going with him for that matter "Hey Hinata there's this thing th-"

The door slammed open and in marched in Dr. Sakura with a medical bag "Where's Hinata?" She asked

"Here" She answered timidly as she raised a hand in the air

"Move!" Sakura ordered as she shoved Naruto to the other side of the cottage "I can't leave Hinata in your care she'd never get better!" Sakura said as she started to look over Hinata using her medical ninjutsu

Naruto ignored Sakura and decided to continue to talk to Hinata "There's this festival in a couple of days do you wanna go?"

"Somethings wrong here" Sakura suddenly said as she stopped her jutsu

"Yeah…like what?…" Sweat was running off of Naruto's forehead like the waterfall at the valley of the end

"Hinata…you're pregnant?" Sakura question Shocked as she turned to the Hyuga heiress

* * *

Bombshell! I hope you guys like this chapter

see ya


End file.
